


"Greetings, my friend..."

by Hierophantastic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: BD-1 is Best Droid #1, Canon Compliant, Cere Junda (mentioned) - Freeform, Eno Cordova-centric, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, How Eno and BD-1 met, Jedi, Male-Female Friendship, Old Friends, Old People Being Pals, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierophantastic/pseuds/Hierophantastic
Summary: "I see you're a curious one, aren't you, BD-1? You seem to be just the type of droid I was looking for."-excerpt from BD-1 and Jedi Master Eno Cordova's first meeting, from BD-1's memory-banks
Relationships: Eno Cordova & BD-1 (Star Wars), Eno Cordova & Jocasta Nu (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	"Greetings, my friend..."

**Author's Note:**

> I found Eno Cordova's character really interesting (space historians? Aw yeah!) and I love that scene in the ice caves where it turned out he was talking to BD everytime he said 'my friend'. So I wrote this, since noone else was doing it.

It took Jedi Master Eno Cordova often much longer to return to the Jedi Temple than other Jedi, due to his... distracted nature, but even for him five weeks was long. It wasn't anywhere near his record of three months, which had occurred when he himself was still a padawan and the diplomatic escort mission his master and him had been assigned had devolved into an excavation of the old ruins they'd found on a small moon orbiting the senator's planet. The senator himself didn't mind, though.

But he hadn't gone exploring for as long as five weeks without even _briefly_ visiting the temple since, oh, before he had taken Cere as a padawan, probably. Not that he didn't still enjoy deciphering ancient runes or seeking the truth behind myths, but now that Cere was a knight herself it could get... lonely.

He often found himself explaining his discoveries, theorising aloud about odd similarities between different cultures, or he'd ask Cere of her thoughts on something. But every time he turned around there was nothing but empty air behind him. It was tiring, especially since Cere had often been the one to remind him that he should rest or maybe return to the temple to store the data they had already gathered.

That was, why when Eno arrived at the temple at last, he went straight to his room, dropping into his bed without changing and falling asleep almost instantly. Normally his first day back would be spent in the Archive, where Jocasta would not allow him to enter until he washed and scrubbed himself. After he'd done as she ordered he would regale his friend with tales of his discoveries and most likely stay behind a terminal or a holopad, researching, until he left the temple once more.

Now, all this had been pushed to the second day, with the slight difference that he took a shower _before_ he left his room. He had to admit, seeing Jocasta automatically open her mouth with a frown, ready to stop him, only to shut it when she saw he wasn't dirty at all, brought him no little amount of amusement.

"Master Cordova," she said instead, lightly miffed at his amusement. "I see you have finally decided to spare yourself the extra walk back to your quarters, instead of coming here first thing while covered in dirt and grime." He gave his friend a smile as set his case with datachips down on her bureau. It felt good to be back here, the soft blue light of the Jedi Archives was more familiar to him than his own room.

"Not at all, Master Nu. I simply had the fortune of waking up in my quarters today, so I decided to take the opportunity presented to me." Jocasta raised her brows in distracted surprise while she scanned the datachips he'd brought with him. They held all of his research from the past five weeks, ordered chronologically. It was the archivists job to make sure the information would be sorted correctly. 

"You mean your first stop wasn't the Archives? Should I be insulted, Master Cordova?" she asked in feigned offence. Eno chuckled lightly, but judging by Jocasta's sharp frown he must not have succeeded in completely hiding his weariness.

"No, no, It was merely my tired body that begged for a bed. I haven't been away for so long in quite a while," he tried to dispel her concern. She hummed in response, giving him a searching look before turning back to the chips. Eno fetched himself a holopad and a chair, seating himself at his friend's bureau and set to perusing the Jedi Archives. One of the biggest disadvantages of being in the field for so long would be the inability to access what information the Order had already stored. It made validating hypotheses quite difficult.

"You know, I've heard Cere's been thinking about taking a padawan," Jocasta spoke up after a while. Eno shot her a glance of surprise.

"Really? That's wonderful! Do you know if she's she enjoying her work as a seeker?" He hadn't seen his old padawan for some time now. It was not surprising, considering they both travelled a lot in their work.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Is she in the temple at this moment?" Jocasta pursed her lips in thought.

"I've heard she might be back tomorrow. I'm not certain, however. She seems to have picked up your bad habit of tardiness." 

Eno huffed out a laugh. He would talk to Cere tomorrow, he promised himself. It would be good to see her again, and if she really wanted to take on a padawan he would liking hearing it from herself. Maybe she even already had her eye on a promising youngling. Unaware of the smile on his face, the Jedi Master continued searching the archives. Sometimes there were gaps in the Jedi's knowledge, and Eno had taken the task of filling those gasp upon himself with vigour.

Jocasta was fond of saying that, 'if something was not in the Archives, it didn't exist.' Eno would respond with a list of the many civilisations and species he'd discovered that were not in the Archives, to which Jocasta would retort that most of them didn't exist anymore, therefore proving her point. But that was why he was the archaeologist and she the archivist, he supposed. He found lost knowledge, and she ordered it so that others could find it more easily. They made a good team together.

Idly, he wondered what the chances were that she might want to join him on his next expedition, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. She lived for the Archive, the chance that she would enjoy digging through the dirt on some remote planet was practically non-existent. The archaeologist let out a weary sigh.

"What about you? Are you ever going to take on another padawan?" Jocasta asked suddenly. Eno chuckled at the notion.

"Force, no! I was lucky Cere is so clever, or else I'd have failed her completely." A regretful smile showed on his face. "I can hardly teach someone if I'm too busy learning things myself. And while ancient history is important, it's hardly the only thing one needs to become a Knight." His friend seemed dissatisfied by that somehow.

"So you'll just be alone on all your travels, then?" Eno shrugged helplessly, and she scoffed at his carelessness. "At least get a droid, Eno. Force knows you can't be trusted to look after yourself when you've got your nose in the dirt."

"And you can be trusted, Jocasta? I seem to remember that, between the two of us, _I_ wasn't the one who almost started a _civil war_ by breaking into a library." He smiled playfully at his friend. The grey-haired archivist glared back, but a small grin played around her own lips.

"And _I_ wasn't the one who _accidentally kidnapped_ _a_ _senator_ in my eagerness to explore some old ruins," she stated smugly. 

"That was my master's idea! And Senator Chiten was just as eager to uncover the history of his ancestors, I'll have you know." But his old friend just chuckled at his defensiveness, shaking her head. Eno grinned, his previous weariness forgotten, and directed their conversation to the fruits of his work from the past weeks.

* * *

Yet Jocasta's suggestion wouldn't leave his mind. Research was not nearly as fun without someone to share it with, and Eno was fluent in many languages - a useful skill for any traveller - including Binary. That said, he had never owned a droid before.

Luckily the Jedi Order tried its best to provide its members with whatever they need. The Droid Stores were large halls filled with shelves and boxes, metal and wires as far as the eye could see. Not soon after Eno entered and was inspecting the displayed machines without really knowing what to look for, a young clerk approached him.

"Can I help you, Master Jedi?" the nautolan asked. Eno gave her a grateful smile and a small bow in greeting.

"Yes, thank you. I am in search of a droid to aid me in my travels." The clerk nodded, taking out a holopad.

"Right, could you specify any necessary qualities? What type of work do you need it for?" The Jedi frowned in thought, tapping his fingers against his lips.

"Something light or capable of traversing difficult terrain on its own," he started. The clerk began typing. "A large memory-bank, as well as good audio- and video-receptors. I'm a researcher, you see, and a bit of an explorer." The clerk hummed and nodded.

"Anything else, or was that it?" she asked. 

"No, I think that was- Oh, maybe one that can talk. I speak Binary," he added before the clerk ask. The nautolan nodded once more, decisively.

"I do believe we have something for you, Master Jedi. This way, please."

Eno followed the girl as she led him through the labyrinthine paths between the shelves, letting his curious gaze drift over the many different droids. "I've never owned a droid before," he confessed to the clerk. "Is there anything you think I should know?" She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Not really, aside from the obvious. All droid-types are different. The most important thing is to fix it when something breaks, or have it fixed." She pursed her lips, and Eno's eyebrows rose as he felt dislike roll off her through the Force. "Some people wipe their droid's memories when it gets too much character. It makes sure they stay obedient. They see droids as nothing more than tools." It was quite obvious what she thought of that, and the Jedi found himself agreeing.

"No need to worry. I am not planning to uncover knowledge only to erase it from someone's mind." The clerk gave him a sheepish smile, but he waved it away. "I am not looking for a simple aide, anyway. Discoveries are all the more thrilling when shared, so I'd like a friend with me." 

"Then I'm sure you will like this one, Master Jedi," she assured him and stopped to take a box from the shelves. "It's a BD-unit, made specifically for research and exploration, and to stave off loneliness they have pre-programmed personalities that grow on their own." She peered at the serial number on the box. "It- he hasn't been used yet, so you'll have the pleasure of being his first owner."

Eno took the box from the clerk, and was surprised at how light it was. He supposed he did ask for it. The clerk took out her holopad once more and cleared her throat, recapturing his attention. "What was your name, Master Jedi?"

"I am Jedi Master Eno Cordova."

"Well then, that is BD-1, now property of Jedi Master Eno Cordova." The holopad gave off an affirming beep, accepting the request, and the nautolan gave him a smile. "He's yours now. Take good care of him, Master Jedi."

"I will, and thank you for all your help."

* * *

Eno returned to his room after that, deciding that he didn't want everyone visiting the Archives gawking at him as he introduced him to what would hopefully be his new travel companion. The box opened easily enough, and from the padded inside he took a small, bipedal droid. It- he, the clerk had said, was white with red markings and his bent legs reminded him of a bird. Laying the small droid down on his desk, his fingers began searching for an on-switch. Eventually he found it, hidden behind a small hatch. Eno pried it open and flicked the switch, then sat back in quiet anticipation.

A whirring noise came from the small machine and a series of lights flickered. Then there was a beep, and a bright, blue light lit up in the droid's eye. Eno smiled at him.

"Greetings, my friend. I am Jedi Master Eno Cordova. Could you tell me your name?" He knew it already, but it he imagined it would be odd to wake up for the first time and have somebody you've never met tell you your name.

The droid let out a series of beeps in answer, and a laser-scanner suddenly appeared, first inspecting the Jedi and then the room they were in. Eno let out a soft laugh. "I see you're a curious one, aren't you, BD-1? You seem to be _just_ the type of droid I was looking for." BD-1 beeped a question, and another, and another, until finally Eno held up a hand so he could answer.

"We are currently in my room in the Jed Temple, as you guessed correctly. I would like you to accompany on my travels- yes, yes, I'm getting to that. Have some patience." The little droid whined and Eno found himself already enamoured. "I am a researcher of- well anything that catches my interest, really, but mostly ancient things. Old fossils, ruins, those things."

BD-1 one trilled excitedly. _Can I come?_ he asked, and then he started to dash around the room, scanning every tiny thing he found, before Eno could answer. "I was planning on asking if you wanted to come along, but I doubt that was necessary to begin with," he said at last.

_Of course not! That is exactly what I was made for!_

"Well then, BD-1, I look forward to our travels together." The droid jumped down from his bed where it had been scanning some traces of sand he'd left in it last night and ran over to the old Jedi. There, he climbed up on Eno's shoulder, trilling happily into his ear.

"I quite agree, BD-1," Eno said. "What better way to spend your time than solving the mysteries of the past with a friend at your side?"


End file.
